Graphics and design programs which allow a system user to create representations that can in turn be modified before printing are especially useful in creating finished documents. One such program is the Envelope Designer(trademark) Plus graphics program from Pitney Bowes Inc. of Stamford, Conn. This program allows the user to create envelope and label designs that can be tailored to specific needs.
An envelope typically has two major design elements; these are the destination address block and the return address block. To these major elements, there can be added: a Postnet barcode; one or more message lines; and, one or more graphic images. The Envelope Designer(trademark) Plus graphics program allows the system user to create the address, return address, attention line and message blocks, assign text attributes and position the blocks within a selected layout. The system user can also specify whether or not to include an optional Postnet(trademark) bar code (Postnet is a trademark of the United States Postal Service). and its corresponding location on the envelope or label. The graphics program also allows the system operator to place a non-printing overlay on the envelope to ensure that the design and placement conforms to postal guidelines. The program can be further linked with the SmartMailer(trademark) program from Pitney Bowes Inc. to attach address fields to the print field of the envelope or label. The resulting layout brings efficiency and cost benefit to the production of an envelope face; efficiency from the use of existing data and graphics files, and cost savings from the possible postal automation discounts that attach to certain categories of batch mailing and correctly zip-coded business mail.
The ability of an envelope/label designer program to be flexible, while giving its users the ability to link with databases that provide address files, is of great practical as well as commercial importance. The prior art has been limited in its ability to be flexible enough to be adapted to envelope/label design that can actually link with databases that are capable of being introduced to address hygiene routines.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the limitations of the prior art by disclosing an envelope design program that is capable of linking with one or more databases for address sourcing. Additionally, it is a further object of the present invention to provide for a program that is capable of interfacing with address hygiene routines for performing address correction.
The limitations of the prior art are overcome by a method and system for establishing and printing a medium print field in a data processing system for manipulating data.
The method begins with the initiation of a medium (such as an envelope/label) design software application within the data processing system. The design application utilizes display means, such as a monitor, for displaying one of a plurality of user interface screens available from a set of user interface screens at a point in time. The step of displaying the screens comprises the further steps of displaying a representation of the medium on the display and displaying one or more fields from among the plurality of component print fields on the medium representation. Each of the component print fields can be modified by the design application through utilization of a preferences input routine. The preferences input routine further comprises: a printer selection option; a measurement scaling option; and, a default return address option. The measurement scaling option is utilized to adjust the medium""s layout when visually displayed to a system operator. The system operator then selects a printer option and a measurement scaling option wherein the medium""s layout can be adjusted when visually displayed to the system operator. The initiation further includes an opportunity for the system operator to select a medium tape and a set of characteristics for the medium.
Once the medium has been established as a representation on the display, the medium""s return address can then be entered to the application or a default return address can be selected. The initiation of the design application additionally comprises the steps of selecting a format type from among a set of formats and assigning a set of measurements defining the selected format. The formats generally comprise an envelope format or a label format, wherein a customized set of measurements is assigned to the selected format.
The representation displayed on the screen to the system operator can be modified to the extent of its component print fields which are selected from among a plurality of component print fields. These fields comprise: a return address block; a postal indicia; a destination address block; and a message block. The modification of the component print fields begins with the selection of a component print field for modification, then selecting a database to attach to the selected component print field. A field of the database is then matched, or related, to the selected component print field before assigning a first file from the related field of the database to the component print field. Once the field has been established, the system operator can begin scrolling through the viewable component print field by utilizing directional selection means to scroll from the first assigned file to any subsequent assigned file. The scrolling continues until selection of the component print field for modification has been made.
Certain fields can be attached to the print field which are representative of component print fields. The system operator determines whether or not to attach an attachable component print field selected from among one or more attachable component print fields. The attachable component fields comprise a Postnet bar code and a graphic image.
The method then confirms the modification and the attachment, if any, to establish a finished print field. The finished print field is then printed to the selected medium. The confirmation comprises the further step of, saving to a memory as a file, the confirmed modifications together with the format type. The memory may be a component of the data processing system or may be remote to the data processing system.
The system disclosed herein comprises a data processing system further comprising a monitor for viewing screens generated by the software application. The system includes storage means for storing one or more data retrieval sites said data retrieval site is one of a group of data formats which includes: database format; spreadsheet file format; and formatted text.; and, the software application itself for envelope or label design and data file manipulation.
The system""s internal data handling includes data retrieval site selection means for selecting, through the software application, a data retrieval site from among the set of one or more data retrieval sites. The data retrieval site is stored in table format and further comprises operator prompting means for prompting a system user for a specific table name contained in a field of one or more names; and selection means for selecting the specific table from the field of one or more names.
The system utilizes cycling means for cycling through the data retrieval site to locate a particular data file within the data retrieval means. The cycling means comprises selection means for selecting an appropriate Move command wherein the command is indicative of a location for placement of a selected data file and execution means for executing the Move command and placing the selected data file.
The selection of the data file is accomplished through selection means for selecting a data file from a set of one or more data files at the data retrieval site. Then, placement means are utilized for placing the selected data file in a desired location in a field for printing to the selected medium. The envelope printing field is defined in accordance with a definition profile which in turn comprises a set of selected data files wherein the selected data files contain data to be printed to the selected medium.